Commercial, industrial, and/or residential buildings may have roofing systems with a metal deck, lightweight concrete, structural concrete, or wood deck (e.g., low-slope roof deck). These roofing systems usually have one or more layers of insulation on top of the roof deck and one or more waterproof layers that protect the insulation from moisture. However, without protection from the sun's ultraviolet light the waterproof layers may decompose or breakdown. For example, the ultraviolet light may break polymer chains in the water proofing material. As the polymer chains break the water proofing material becomes brittle and susceptible to cracking and/or breaking. To protect the waterproof layers, some roofing systems place granules on top of the waterproof layers. The granules protect the underlying waterproof layers by absorbing and/or reflecting ultraviolet light. However, granules are typically colored (e.g., have a low reflectivity) and therefore absorb significant amounts of energy during the day, which may increase cooling costs.